


The Mid Credits Scene We All Deserved

by MarrowMeister



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Firsts, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Symbiotic Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowMeister/pseuds/MarrowMeister
Summary: This is a Venom and Eddie smut piece, it takes place directly between the end of the film and before the after credits scene. Venom and Eddie kissed, they never really spoke about that but they clearly have feelings for eachother. This has two sex scenes; One is 'straight' and the other is 'gay\masturbation'. It's not particularly rough sex, there is a little bit of blood\violence but nothing excessive. This could EASILY fit within the film canon so uh, do with that what you will.Follow me on twitter @MeisterMarrow and please don't be afraid to check out my other pieces, whether that be the porn ones or my original content.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Mid Credits Scene We All Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to skip straight to the porn just scroll till the first dividing line and read from there.

Eddie’s keys scraped against the once white door that had now become a dirty grey from years of neglect of previous tenants. He ran his tongue along the backside of his teeth and against his cheek, partially searching for the possibility of missed food stuck behind a molar and partially ever curious if _his own_ teeth were still present. Eddie had a semi-irrational fear of biting his own tongue off after some somewhat recent events played with his biology like a child with a new jar of Play-Doh. The key finally slid in, the old lock occasionally deciding to be just finnicky enough to annoy him but the lock did not turn. He rolled his eyes, remembering that he hadn’t locked it before rushing out in fear for his life after the mercenaries tried to kill him; his inconsiderate neighbor had likely done the considerate thing and closed it at some point after the attack. He pushed the door forward, stepping inside and quickly turning around to close the door once more; Eddie turned the first lock he had installed just above the door handle, sliding until it clicked into place just before doing the same with the somewhat pathetic deadbolt up top. He had never really considered himself paranoid but he had begun to develop some somewhat… excessive habits. Eddie slipped off his dark grey, almost black jacket and threw it on to the already overcrowded coat stand just next to the door. He leaned his head to one side, cracking his neck audibly and rolling his shoulder forward in a passive stretch. He turned to his right, glancing to the kitchenette he had left a total mess before his action pack escapade the previous night. The silver kitchen sink taunted him with its now shattered dirty dishes he had not cleaned before the shelving up top had been brought down on to them when his _other_ had defended him.

Eddie surveyed the damage to his apartment, having not been back since he left in a panic. The cheap coffee table he had gotten from a nice woman down the street for free was completely in splintered pieces after a body had been thrown on to it. The Stool and dining room table just in front of his crappy white refrigerator were in even more pieces, as if they had been competing with eachother for which could be _more_ irreparable. Eddie sighed but chose to ignore the whole situation, none of it mattered to him; he may have saved the world from a possible alien invasion and a psychotic billionaire with too much free time but he had still lost his job and had been attempting to scrape his way back up in the reporting world. Eddie kicked some of the wooden scraps aside, beelining for the freezer with movement akin to a puppet on strings. His legs kicked awkwardly as if he was fighting against his own body.

”Stop. It-” he grunted each word as he stopped right in front of the appliance, his hand pulling the handle inwards and wincing at the sudden rush of cold air.  
”There’s nothing inside, I only had one bag and you ate most of them.” His neck forced his head to look back towards the kitchen counter where the now soggy defrosted red bag of tater tots sat.   
”No. We are not eating thos-” His legs pulled him in the same manner as before over the scraps of destroyed table and right to the nearly empty bag of freeze dried fried potato.

Eddie immediately knew he was not going to win the battle and resigned his fate into letting the force controlling each and every one of his muscles gain full control. Even with the lack of fine dexterity he watched as his own arm moved in a matter foreign to the way it normally did and bring the bag to his face. His jaw momentarily tickled as he felt the bizarre internal force pull his mouth open and dump the last few of the slightly too soft potatoes into his gullet. The deed was done and his muscles returned to his control, he shivered in discomfort at the minor sensation of invasion he had just felt but knew he had begun to get used to and the clearly disgusting food he was just forced to eat.

“Could’ve at least let me cook them” He pouted, tossing the bag into the trashcan nearby. Eddie considered simply crawling into bed and sleeping for as long as he could, the slightest hint of depression tickling the edges of his psyche even though just minutes earlier he had felt on top of the world. Eddie casually walked towards the opposite end of the room where he had sectioned off around a third of the studio apartment into becoming his ‘bedroom’. He chuckled as he passed by the two places that had almost become a lovely ‘ **Pile of Bodies, Pile of Heads** ’. The morbidity of what he had found humorous had not been lost on him but he really just didn’t care anymore.

Eddie squeezed by the bookcase filled with albums of photos he had taken over the years as he worked his way up. He sat down in the mediocre chair he was lucky enough to have at his desk and opened his laptop. The email page on his internet browser was already opened, he skimmed the subject line of each and deleted several he considered to be spam. Two in specific caught his attention; The first from his ex, Anne, that appeared to be possibly offering him a place to live temporarily. The other was what suddenly piqued his interest. He had spent weeks after being _let go_ from his job trying to find anyone willing to even grant him the time of day, emailing possible interview candidates left and right just in hopes of building an entirely new portfolio _post Carlton Drake_. The name made his skin crawl… or was it-

“ **We HATE Drake.** ” Nope. It was definitely Venom’s skin.

Eddie ignored the open ended statement and clicked the email, skimming the entirety once, then twice , then slowly reading each word of the two paragraph letter carefully. He felt his heart begin to move faster, as the words ‘San Quentin Prison’, ‘Cletus Kasady’, and ‘Directly requested’ excited him. He could feel Venom shift around within his body understanding the message just as Eddie did but not quite understanding why it was so important. Eddie jumped up from his seat and almost headed straight to the door, his own brain forced him to stop when he realized how stupid it was to do so and he sat back down.

“Uhh,” he twitched and stammered.  
”There’s this guy named Cletus Casady, he’s been in prison for a while now after killing a bunch of peo-”   
” **We killed a bunch of people too Eddie, why aren’t we in prison** ” Venom asked in what Eddie almost perceived in a mocking tone.  
”No no this guy is a bad guy, like uh, like Drake-” Venom growled through Eddie’s mouth at the name.  
”He killed a bunch of people and they caught him and they put him in uh in prison, in San Quentin to uh, cause he needed to go to jail. Wh-whatever anyways it doesn’t matter; The guy has never ever taken an interview before, he refuses to talk to anyone about what he did or why or anything and the warden and FBI emailed me saying that he apparently told a guard that he was willing to talk to one man and one man only… Me” Eddie spoke at such an incredible speed he practically tripped over his own words.   
”But uh, they said, I gotta let them know now, like right now, cause the warden said Casady said tomorrow or not at all.”  
Eddie had already begun typing out a response, absolutely riding a wave of excitement at the prospect of finally getting back some of what he had lost.

The email _whooshed_ away as he looked at his watch, already prepared to head out the next day. He knew he had to pass the time somehow and the fastest way to do that would be to sleep. Eddie quickly stood up, foregoing all of the usual bedtime rituals such as changing clothes or brushing his teeth and jumped in to his bed just as he kicked off his shoes. Eddie quickly pulled the comforter over his head and closed his eyes, listening to his heart as it beat hard enough to hear in each ear. His heart slowed to a normal pace at an unnatural speed as the alien controlling his internal biology forced it down. Eddie shifted awkwardly around trying to find _some_ comfort. With his heart slowed and his head against the pillow his mind finally began to wander, a precursor to the embrace of unconsciousness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The cool forest air and strong scent of pine would have been nice if Eddie hadn’t been staring down the barrel of a gun that was about to aerosolize his brain matter. He felt terrified but also alone, the one he had initially begun to hate had slowly become someone to depend on. Eddie felt himself smirk, he was a passenger in his own body but not in the way he had been when Venom was running things; it felt more whimsical, dreamlike.

“Karmas a bitch” he laughed   
”I don’t believe in karma-” his almost executioner stated just as a slender black figure with ever so slightly monstrous hands grasped the man tightly, turned him around and simply bit his head off.

Eddie flinched in disgust and fear as the creature tossed the body off into the distance and looked down at him with a toothy grin.

“ _ **Hi Eddie**_ ” the inhuman yet clearly feminine voice spoke with familiarity.

Eddie looked the woman up and down, he knew with certainty it had to be Anne underneath the black skin. Her once human proportions now exaggerated to a noticeable degree. She stood at was likely close to seven feet tall; her skin, if he could even call it that, was a glossy and fluid like black with several thick spiderweb like veins of a whitish color randomly shifting across the entirety. She had an incredibly slim figure with slender arms and long fingers each complete with a talon like end. Her breasts were not quite small but were certainly not large by any means. His eyes drifted downwards to just between her legs just as she approached him and planted her hands into his shirt, gripping tightly and lifting him upwards.

“whoahh wai-” Eddie nervously stuttered as he watched a long and almost tendril like tongue slip out from beneath the two rows of tightly packed fangs. He had only scene what _he_ looked like as Venom a few times but had never truly been able to appreciate just how imposing the alien like characteristics could be.

She narrowed her large white eyes and leaned inwards, pulling Eddie closer and into a kiss that he didn’t quite refuse. Eddie felt the tongue slither past his own and down his throat before softly moving around the inside of his mouth. He tasted the irony metallic flavor he recognized as blood from the man who had just been killed but the very corner of his mind couldn’t help but almost enjoy the tease. The two kissed one another with a passion that came from different footing. Eddie’s mind had told him he was kissing Anne but the figure before him was so much more than that. The woman sighed softly as she leaned into the kiss with more force than before. _This isn’t what happened, this-_ his brain danced around in confusion at the incredibly different memory. Eddie opened his eyes as the kiss slowed to a stop and Venom retreated her tongue, leaning against Eddie’s forehead tenderly. Neither needed to say a word as Eddie understood that although Anne had been Venom’s host, it wasn’t her who kissed him. Eddie couldn’t even process the emotional confusion he began to unload before the large black creature pushed him to the ground. The fall did not hurt, but the surprise forced a yelp out of him.

“ _ **C’mon Eddie, this is what you want isn’t it. This is what WE want.**_ ” Venom taunted, her voice still the one from the forest. Eddie almost stammered out a response but stopped as Venom dropped to her knees before his splayed out body and tugged his foot toward her.   
” _ **This has got to go if we’re going to have any real fun Eddie**_ ” Venom forcefully planted a hand between the waistline of his pants and the lower portion of his belly.

She pulled and with little effort the cloth ripped away, leaving Eddie in nothing but his grey boxer-briefs and dirty off white long sleeved shirt. He could already tell what was coming next, the slightest twitch between his legs growing into a full rush as his dick grew hard.

“ _ **Oh Eddie. Why, you shouldn’t have.**_ ” Venom joked as she leaned forward and slid her tongue along his thigh.

Eddie wanted to yelp but all that he could do was gasp in surprise as the tendril like tongue coiled around his cock beneath his underwear. A rather small dark spot appeared at the very apex of the tented underwear as he leaked precum. The tongue retreated slowly, uncoiling but leaving a slick trail of saliva as it returned to Venom’s mouth.

“ _ **I Love how you TASTE Eddie.**_ ” Venom oozed with excitement as she slid a razor sharp talon down the side of his underwear, slicing the cloth in two. Just as she had done to the pants she now did to the only obstacle left in her way, tossing the underwear aside with grace.

She leaned forward once more, exhaling heavily over his exposed cock and drooling as it twitched. Eddie knew he should feel scared at the sharp teeth and horrifying monster before him but he only felt a companionship bordering on the way he had felt his very first time with Anne. The two locked eyes for a moment, as if giving the final approval and Eddie watched as Venom slide her mouth over his groin. The entirety of his dick disappeared within her mouth and he slipped out a moan as her tongue squeezed him tightly. She slid her lips over him, leaning an arm on the ground beside him for balance as she moved up and down. He gasped, completely lost in the sensation of better sex than he could have ever imagined; it was like the very pleasure center of his brain was being prodded aggressively with vigor. Eddie couldn’t help but finally moan as he felt the threat of orgasm. Venom squeezed her tongue around the base of his cock as she pulled her head upwards and out from between his legs.

“ _ **Nah ah ahh Eddie, not until we get to the main course**_ ” She teased as she forced his shirt up and over his head, leaving him completely naked on the forest floor.

“What does that me-” Eddie practically whimpered out as Venom kissed him again, crawling over his body to do so and placing his legs between her as she straddled him. She pulled away once more, her tongue retreating last as it drifted away from his lips with a tease. She dragged a nail across his chest, carefully avoiding cutting too deeply but still breaking the skin enough to tease some blood out. He didn’t even flinch but shifted at the sensation of the ever so impressive tongue licking the fluid away with excitement.

“ _ **Be gentle with me Eddie**_ ” Venom mocked once more as she lowered herself onto his cock. Eddie watched silently as he disappeared between her legs, almost instantly being brought back to how close he was to orgasm just moments before.

Venom moved herself up and down over Eddie’s cock, her own hands now sliding up and down her very slender body. She squeezed her breasts and looked upwards with a moan, moving up and down over and over. Some part of Eddie’s body was preventing him from cumming, as if Venom herself were holding him back, but he didn’t care. Eddie shook his head, throwing the haze of pleasure aside and sitting upwards as he swung an arm around Venom’s waist.

“I can’t let you have all of the fun” He feigned confidence, finally pushing back against his dominator.

Venom could have easily overpowered him but allowed herself to fall backwards to the forest floor.

“ _ **You can do whatever you want, I’m ALL yours**_ ” Venom splayed herself out in the supine position, sliding her hands tenderly up and down her lithe body.

Eddie grasped her thighs and pulled her closer to him as he planted his palm against Venom’s ribcage and just below her breast. He thrust himself forward with a grunt and Venom gasped in pleasure. He was dominating her now and she was enjoying every second of it. Eddie watched as Venom smiled, her eyes betraying her love for him just before shifting to a smug satisfaction. Eddie thrust his hips forward over and over as the black alien fluid attempted to tug him inwards more and more with each movement, desperately wanting him to slip inside the entirety of her body. Eddie pressed his full weight through his palm onto Venom’s chest and grunted with nothing but pleasure as he finally felt his orgasm erupt. He panted heavily as his muscles flexed rhythmically, each wave growing further apart. Venom slipped out a whine from the sensation before throwing her arm around his back and pulling him down on top of her.

Eddie laid naked on top of her body, his head resting on her breasts as the two breathed together. He wanted to thank her, to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he had fallen in love with her… with _them_. He leaned his torso upwards ever so slightly and looked deeply into her eyes, briefly admiring the rows of off-white teeth.

“Venom, I uh, I think I-” The fluid body of the creature he laid on splashed outwards, as if the very outer layer of a container of liquid had been removed and suddenly nothing could retain its shape.

He confusedly looked down at the puddle of black ooze he sat in.

“Wait wha-”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie woke with a start, the entire apartment completely dark save for the glow of his laptop a few yards away. Eddie lifted the covers and shifted his body, immediately feeling wetness between his legs. He rolled his eyes and began to roll out of bed, ready to change clothes at least into proper sleepwear since he was still tired enough to rest a few more hours. He pulled his pants off from beneath the comforter and threw them into the corner, the random action instantly reminding him of the dream he had just experienced. He felt a twitch between his legs as his dick threatened to be ready for a second round, this time in the realm of reality. He sat at the edge of the bed in nothing but his underwear and the shirt he had been wearing; his feet still had socks on them and he debated removing them and his shirt and just sleeping like that or committing to proper clothes. The lazier option won out and he pulled his socks off one by one, tossing them to the corner where his pants sat and doing the same with his long sleeved shirt.

The cool air of his room brushed over his skin, reminding him that it was in fact somewhat cold. He quickly returned to covering his entire body below his neck with the sheets and comforter, enjoying the soft texture against his skin. He brought a hand to his underwear, touching the wet spot and hoping it would dry soon while also being fully aware of his halfway erect dick. He felt it twitch once more, as his hand slipped over it and it finally chose to stand fully. Eddie passively moved a hand below his underwear, debating whether or not he would take care of it since he didn’t quite consider a wet dream entirely fair. His hand gripped his dick and slowly moved up wards, the post orgasm sensitivity forcing a surprised shudder out of him. It was his hand but he had not moved it…

“ **Your dreams are my dreams Eddie. They’re** _ **ours**_ ” A familiar voice spoke, entirely different than the She-Venom within his dreams; It was the voice he heard constantly within his head. It was how Venom sounded in _his_ head.

Eddie tried to relax as his hand moved against his will, upwards and downwards but he could do anything but. His breathing grew faster as the texture of the skin gripping his cock shifted into something significantly more smooth. His dick suddenly felt very small against the massive hand; Eddie was by no means incredibly well endowed but he was absolutely above average in size. He lifted the covers to see what was happening out of sheer curiosity, struggling to do such a simple task and even coughing out a moan as his hips bucked upwards. A massive and muscular black hand with talons that made the creature in his dream look pathetic engulfed his dick as it moved up and down.

“ **We deserve this Eddie. We deserve to be happy together.** ” Venom’s voice rattled through his mind as he felt a rather long tongue replace his own and slip out from his oh so human mouth. He drooled as the tendril like organ laid against his cheek.

Venom had rather aggressive control over almost any portion of Eddie’s biology he chose. He couldn’t help but rattle the pleasure center of his host’s brain, the action punctuated with a weak moan. Venom massaged Eddie’s cock, preventing him from climaxing just as he had in the dream. Eddie’s hips bucked upwards as he panted harder and harder, hanging at the edge of orgasm for literal minutes now.

“ **Oh Eddie, I think I like this. Everything you feel, I feel. And We FEEL thisss-** ” Venom’s voice lingered on the word as he felt pleasure for the first time through a human body.

Eddie’s mind was nothing but a haze now as the monstrous black hand moved faster and faster. He wanted it to end so desperately but at the same time he wanted to be locked in this feeling forever. Venom began to bubble to the surface, finally losing any semblance of real self control he had chosen to express. The floor of the apartment building creaked mildly as his mass began to increase to inhuman proportions. Eddie’s human body grew enveloped by a sentient alien black goo; the very biceps of the monster larger than most men’s heads. Venom was larger than the bed itself his massive legs hanging over the edge as he flowed over Eddie’s cock and formed his own, completely tearing away the wet underwear and creating an extension of his host’s body. Venom growled in pleasure, the power of his voice warbling the very air in the apartment itself. He looked beneath the now comically small blanket at his cock, he had never had one before but was reveling in every second of it as he moved his gigantic hand up and down with ease. The entirety of the shaft was covered in mild ridges and protrusions on each side. A small set of white veins danced up and down, splitting into several more like the roots of a tree. Each white vein every so slightly raised in texture as Venom’s hand passed over it. The entirety of his newly formed dick was at least over a foot long, not ridiculous in size but still larger than any human could take. The tip of the head oozed slightly a dark tinted liquid sliding down the shaft as Venom huffed. He could _feel_ Eddie within him, every movement he made firing the equivalent nerves across his host’s body.

Venom whined ever so slightly as he passed his hand over each ridge of his cock, desperately trying to collect his thoughts enough to move his tongue against it. The long monstrous tongue coiled around the base of his cock and slithered upwards, massaging it with ease as Venom moved his hands away and planted them against the bed for support. He drooled excessively as he leaned forward even more; bringing his mouth closer to his cock squeezing his tongue against the base of his shaft harder and harder, knowing he could do no harm, only pleasure. Venom slipped his hands behind his thighs and pulled his dick closer, finally closing the distance and swallowing his own cock with a pleasurable but subdued moan. His drool slipped from the corners of his mouth, as he finally tasted himself. He pulled his legs closer rhythmically, sucking himself off in excitement as he felt his own orgasm grow past the point of no return; his break in concentration finally forcing him to his own end.

Venom swallowed deeply as much as he could, a salty but unique flavor coating the back of his throat as he moaned loudly, never having felt a true orgasm firsthand before. His muscles betrayed him as he relaxed and laid out across the bed as he had before, his legs and arms hanging over the edges in bliss as his cock pumped out over and over. The pace between each roll of his muscles slowed, the darkly tinted fluid oozing across his own black body and collecting across his belly and into the sheets.

“ **Eddie isn’t going to like this** ” He mumbled weakly, knowing that as soon as his host woke up from his pleasure induced coma he would be very upset about the mess he would have to clean up. Venom mentally looked inwards and the transparent barrier between his mind and Eddie’s. They both shared feelings for one another but neither had spoken it aloud, this was the closest they had ever been and Venom knew he would never let go.

“ **Sleep Eddie, We will be ready for tomorrow. We are together now, We are Venom** ” Venom slurred out as he drifted into a sleep, shrinking back within Eddie’s body and leaving the naked man to rest for his big day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Insert Movie After Credits Scene Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
